Twin Flames
by Lilith VanDini
Summary: A modern day twist on the epic romance between Sesshomaru and Rin. Two lonely and misunderstood children are brought together by fate. Let's see what the future has in store for them! XD [[I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RUMIKO TAKAHASHI]]
1. The Candy Thief and the Stolen Heart

**_Twin Flames_**

 ** _The Candy Thief and the Stolen Heart_**

A little white haired boy played in the sandbox during recess. He was bored and had no friends to play with. The other kids kept their distance from him because they thought the boy was strange.

The little boy was filling a bucket with sand, completely unenthused with this pastime. But, as he had nothing better to do, he continued filling the bucket.

He was distracted, however, by a commotion coming from the swing sets. The little boy glanced over his shoulder to inspect the source of the disturbance.

Two third year girls were bullying a little girl from his class. One of the older girls had a hold of one of the little girls pigtails while the other older girl was kicking at her legs.

"Ow! Let go of my hair, Sakura! That hurts!" The little girl screamed, desperate to be released.

The older girls simply laughed. "Haha, you're not getting away that easily Rin! I know it was you that dipped into my secret candy stash at the orphanage! You'll pay for that!" Sakura said viciously.

"Liar! I didn't steal anything from your stupid little stash!" Rin protested, still trying to yank her hair from Sakura's grip.

The little white haired boy's feet seemed to move on their on occurred. Before he realized what he was doing, he was already running towards the swings.

He tackled Sakura, knocking her to the ground with a thud.

He got up quickly, snatched Rin's hand and pulled her along as they made a run for it.

They hid behind a large tree on the edge of the school grounds. Rin toppled over laughing and the little white haired boy was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

He cocked an eye toward Rin. "What about any of that was funny to you?" He asked, outraged and thoroughly confused.

Rin sat up on the grass, trying to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry... It's just..." She giggled some more. "Sakura has had that coming for such a long time." Rin continued to giggle off and on. "And I _**did**_ steal her candy." Rin admitted before fresh laughter over took her.

The little white haired boy stared down at her, shocked disbelief written all over his face, mouth slightly ajar.

He watched this ridiculous girl laughing about her triumphant crime, Irritated with himself for how brilliantly he had played into it as an accessory, for a few moments longer before turning on his heel and stomping off.

"I can't believe I just rescued a scam artist." He said aloud to himself. He shook his white haired head in anger.

Rin's eyes grew wide as her laughter ceased completely. She jumped up and ran after the little white haired boy. "Wait!"

She yelled after him.

He didn't even look back, he didn't have time for her shenanigans. He had a bucket to fill with sand, after all.

Rin caught up to him quickly, grabbing his hand in hers, stopping him from going any further.

"Thank you for saving me. You're my hero." She said to him, a slight blush crossing her features.

The little white haired boy stared blankly at her, but did not yank his hand from hers. "But, you stole her candy, you started the whole thing." He said, scowling at her.

"Well.. Yes.. I did.. But.." Rin began, looking down at her feet.

"But what?" The boy asked. "You're a thief. I don't have time for thieves or liars." He added, about to yank his hand from hers.

"It's just..." Rin inhaled deeply, looking the boy straight into his honey colored eyes. "They don't feed us regularly at the orphanage." She stated, her face turning an even deeper shade of red.

The boy blinked, he hadn't expected that. He hadn't even known his own classmate was an orphan and he definitely hadn't expected her to be so hard up.

The boy's family was very wealthy and he couldn't even fathom the idea of not having something so very essential to life, such as food.

His eyes softened and without even a second thought, he pulled Rin into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." The boy said into her shoulder. And it was then that he decided. "I _**promise**_ , I will always protect you." He added, holding Rin to him for a long moment before releasing her.

He was surprised to see a tear trickling down Rin's cheek. For some reason the sight of the girl crying made his chest tighten. He didn't understand this new sensation but, he didn't like it. He had just met this girl but, he knew for sure that he never wanted to see her cry.

Rin wiped the tear away and smiled. She extended her hand to him, "My name is Rin Fudo, it's nice to meet you." She said enthusiastically.

The white haired boy took her hand, and shook hesitantly. "I am called Sesshomaru Taisho." He said, a nervous smile pulling at his lips.

"Friends?" Rin asked hopefully.

Sesshoumaru smiled back, "Always." He answered her, not even considering the alternative. He didn't know it then but, this was the exact moment his heart was stolen by a young candy thief, never to be his own again.


	2. A Very Obvious Confession

**A Very Obvious Confession**

 ** _Junior High School: Year 9_**

Sesshoumaru and Rin had become very close over the years. They spent every free moment together. They studied together, ate every meal together, talked about life and their big plans for adventures that would most likely never happen. They were teenagers, best friends, living each day as if it was their last. The two were completely inseparable.

Rin always felt a bit anxious and out of place without Sesshoumaru.

Secretly, Sesshoumaru felt the same way about Rin.

Up until that fateful day on the playground, he had always been alone, without a single friend in the world. He thought, at the time, that he was okay that way. That he didn't need anyone, that he was better off alone.

But, when he looked into that girl's beautiful onyx eyes, when the sound of her laughter hit his ears... When he embraced her.. Everything inside him changed. His entire perspective on life detached itself from his psyche and ran for the hills.

He had decided that very day that, now that he'd found her, he was never going to let her go. He would spend every second of every day with her if he could. He'd probably be perfectly content just to sit and watch and listen to her. They didn't even have to do anything. Just sit in the same room together and he'd be happy with that.

Ever since the incident on the playground, Sesshoumaru had insisted that Rin eat dinner with him at his house. He was not going to allow Rin to starve. He even went as far as to make her a bento box every day for lunch.

They would go to the roof of the school each day to eat. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of the roof top. People made Rin nervous and they just plain annoyed Sesshoumaru, all but Rin that is.

Rin opened the door to the roof, bento in one hand, hand full of flowers in the other. She had a smile on her face and the wind was blowing her hair all around.

Sesshoumaru looked up from where he was sitting, he'd been waiting for her for some time now. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes made contact with hers. _'Kami... She's just so... Beautiful..'_ His thought's as of late were threatening to drive him insane. He just couldn't wrap his head around these...These New.. _Feelings_...

He shook his ridiculous thoughts away. "Rin.. You're late." He said, slightly aggravated that she'd made him wait so long. He wasn't a patient person by nature but, he was even more impatient when it came to Rin. He wanted her by his side at all times. It was really starting to become a problem for him.

He'd never been dependent on anyone. He'd also never worried for another's well-being before either and Rin, he knew, was prone to accidents and easily targeted by bullies.

Rin ran over to him and plopped down on the concrete next to him, her shoulder brushing up against his. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Sorry Sesshy. You know I can't resist flowers when I see them!" She reminded him excitedly.

Sesshoumaru touched the spot on his cheek where her lips made contact, a slightly shocked look playing on his blushing features. _'This girl..'_

He regained his composure rather quickly though, opening his bento and beginning to eat. Thank the Gods he was already used to how shamelessly affectionate Rin was. If she were anyone else, he probably would have totally freaked out on them.

As they ate, Rin chattered on about the events of the day, switching between bites of sushi and making a flower chain. Sesshoumaru struggled to pay attention, however. His body was starving and his mind was stuck on watching her. It really was hard for him to take his eyes off her for even a moment. She was just so captivating.

The bell rang and Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet, not wanting their alone time to end but, knowing they had a test to get to. He held out a hand to help Rin up.

Rin smiled up at him adoringly and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Such a gentleman." She chided him.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her as he bent down to grab her bag. "Only to you." He said smiling slightly, handing Rin her things.

Rin thought about his words as they walked back to class. She always knew she had feelings for Sesshoumaru but, she wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. She knew he cared deeply for her, he'd even die for her, she knew that. But... _'Love?'_

Rin knew that she loved Sesshoumaru. And it was the kind of love that could destroy world's. All powerful, totally consuming, threatening her very existence. But, It was also pure, unconditional and irrevocable.

It was love at first sight for her. From that very first day on the playground. She knew he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She never would have guessed that he felt the same way. Which is funny because, she knew him better than anyone.

"Rin?"

Rin, startled a little, blinked and looked over at Sesshoumaru. They had reached the classroom already and she hadn't even noticed. She had been totally immersed in her thoughts of love and forever and ever.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking his hand and feeling her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You were completely gone for a second." He added, looking deeply worried.

Rin smiled and suddenly hugged Sesshoumaru. Letting go quickly to lean up and kiss him on the cheek. And just as suddenly, she turned on her heel and walked into the classroom. She took her seat next to the window and prepared her materials for the English test.

Sesshoumaru took his seat behind Rin, thoroughly confused by her strange actions. He stared at her, wondering what in the hell had gotten into her. _'She's acting weird.. Well... More so than usual..'_

It only took him ten minutes to complete the test. He spent the rest of the class staring at Rin, completely lost in thought. _'Could she feel the same way? Could Rin possibly.. Love me too? And if she does... But.. What if she doesn't?.. What then..?'_ His thoughts were seriously going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

The last bell rang and it was time to go home. Sesshoumaru had a special end of the week dinner planned for them and was anxious to get started. "Rin! Come on, let's go! I have to start cooking!" He said excitedly.

He loved spending that alone time with Rin because, there were no distractions. They could just be themselves. Be together, just the two of them. It had been a long week and Sesshoumaru had been counting down the day's to this night.

Rin hurried over to him, grabbing his hand and running out the doors. "Well, come on then, silly, we don't have all night!" She teased him as they ran. Sesshoumaru let out a laugh as he allowed his tiny best friend to pull him along.

 **Dinner Time: Friday Night 5:pm**

Sesshoumaru never let Rin help him with the cooking or cleaning. He never wanted her to have to do anything. He just wanted to take care of her. Always. In his mind, this girl deserved to be pampered and swooned over.

This really annoyed Rin sometimes though. She absolutely adored how sweet and protective and caring Sesshoumaru was. It melted her heart, they ways he pampered her. But, he failed to notice that she too wanted to take care of him. She just felt so useless sometimes. Like she herself was pointless.

They sat at the kotatsu in the dinning area as they ate and discussed the events of the week. Rin loved these moments with Sesshoumaru. In his house, just the two of them. It was the only place she felt like she belonged. The only place that she really felt comfortable. She never wanted to leave. She wished time would just stop and she could stay there with him for eternity.

The ever growing love she had for Sesshoumaru was becoming very difficult for her to contain though. More and more often she found herself dying to confess her feelings for him. But, all the ridiculous scenarios she went over in her head always ended so badly.

Part of her knew she was being a baka but, she was just so terrified of losing him. She had decided long ago that losing Sesshoumaru was simply not an option. Not him. Not ever. He was essential for her survival.

Her heart was bursting to tell him how she truly felt about him. But, she was afraid that if he didn't feel the same way about her, he'd freak out and disappear.

"So.." Rin began, setting her empty tea cup down. "Are there any girls you're interested in?" She questioned, heart pounding in anticipation of his answer, waiting for her world to crash down around her.

Sesshoumaru nearly choked on his tea. His eyes widened as he all but slammed the cup down, coughing. He stared her down, completely taken aback. "I... Uh..." He stuttered out, he wasn't sure how to answer. _'Yes actually, I'm madly in love with you. Let's get married.'_ Didn't exactly seem like the right answer.

So, he decided to lie instead, "No. Never. I just don't have anything in common with the girls at our school." He said, turning his cup in his hand, trying to find anything else to focus on but Rin's eyes. "What about you?" He questioned wearily, his hands shaking slightly as he continued turning the cup 'round and 'round.

Rin sighed in relief, her body immediately calmed. "I am interested in someone, actually. But... I don't think he feels the same way about me.." Rin said sadly, looking down at the table. _'Damn it... Why did I say that?! Baka..'_

Rin's words hit Sesshoumaru's ears like a bull horn. His eyes shot up to look at her. "Oh? Who is this mystery man?" He asked, his tone a bit more aggressive than he intended.

Rin gulped. _'Well... Now is as good a time as any, I suppose..'_

She looked up at him, his intense golden eyes bearing into her smokey grey pools. She let out a heavy sigh and crawled over to him, on hands and knees, bringing their faces mere inches apart.

The sudden closeness shook Sesshoumaru to the core. His heart started to race, this was it, the moment he'd been dreading. The moment he lost Rin forever.

Rin reached up and grabbed his face with her small hands. She looked deeply into his eyes, almost to his very soul. "I think you know him very well." She said as she pulled his face to hers, kissing him full on the mouth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, his heart was pounding painfully against his chest. His initial thought was to pull away but, he'd waited for this moment for so long. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Rin, pulling her deeper into their kiss. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to just be in that moment.

Everything else disappeared, nothing existed but he and Rin.

The moment Rin realized Sesshoumaru had not rejected her, she climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Many years of passion releasing all at once.

Their tongues played vigorously against each others. Occasionally Rin would nibble his bottom lip, earning her an aroused sigh from him.

After some time, which felt like an eternity, they pulled apart, both panting and flushed. Rin had her legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru's waist now, sitting on his lap. Her hands on his chest, with his arms tightly around her back.

Apparently Sesshoumaru wasn't ready to let her go yet. He'd waited so long for that moment. For many years, terrified she'd reject him. The relief he felt was so immense it made him dizzy, the room was slightly spinning.

"How long?" Rin questioned breathlessly, still on his lap, not ready to put distance between them yet either.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft chuckle, pulling Rin into a tighter embrace. He was slightly shaking. "Always." He said.

Rin giggled into the crook of his neck. Making the hairs on Sesshoumaru's neck stand on end.

 _ **How ridiculously foolish they both had been.**_

They stayed there like that for a long while, locked in the embrace they had both waited years for. Never wanting that moment to end.

 **9:45pm That Night**

Rin hadn't notice the room had grown dark. She didn't know what time it was either. She came out of her trance in a panic, pulling away from Sesshoumaru and falling to the floor with a thud.

Sesshoumaru nearly fell backwards but caught himself. "What the hell is wrong?!" He questioned anxiously, worried that he'd done something to upset her.

She looked from the clock on the wall to Sesshoumaru with terror in her eyes. "I have 15 minutes to get home or I'm going to be late!" She spat out.

Sesshoumaru's heart dropped, he remembered the last time she was late. She came to school the next day with a welt on her arm. She refused to explain it of course but, Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid.

His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "Leave your things here, you can get them tomorrow." He said, pulling Rin to her feet. Rin nodded "Good thinking." She said, rushing out the door.

Sesshoumaru followed her. "I'll run with you." He said, He didn't like the idea of her walking home alone so late at night. He also wasn't ready to separate himself from her. He wanted to soak up as much time with this girl as he possibly could. Forever and ever.

They arrived exactly 1 minute passed 10pm. Rin put on a brave face, kissed him one last time and walked through the door to the orphanage.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door for a few moments, still stunned from the night's events. Gathering his senses, he turned and started back home. His mind was spinning and his heart was still racing.

On top of all of that, he was worried about what Rin's punishment might be for being late. Surely only 1 minute wouldn't merit anything too harsh...

Sesshoumaru slept restlessly that night. Dream's of Rin flooding his mind.


	3. BIG Changes

**BIG Changes**

Sesshoumaru woke the next morning feeling refreshed and almost giddy. He had the whole weekend planned out for he and Rin.

He jumped out of bed, the excitement from the night before running through him like electricity.

He cranked the volume up on his speakers before brushing his teeth and jumping in the shower.

He dressed quickly (faded jeans, plain black t-shirt and a pair of converse sneakers) and rushed out the door, his long white hair flowing behind him.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the orphanage, as he had run the whole way there. The anticipation was killing him. He just wanted to be with her.

He walked through the front door, in his rush to fetch Rin he completely bypassed the front desk and ran up the stairs to her room.

Knocking had never really been an issue between them, they had always been so open and close. It just never occurred to them to even discuss such boundaries.

He turned the handle to her door, excitement taking over completely. "Rin! Wake up! We have big plans tod-" Sesshoumaru only got passed the threshold before he was stopped dead in his tracks by some invisible force.

The sight before him made his blood boil and his body started to shake.

The Matron's husband had Rin on her bed. Rin was on her stomach, her skirt and panties pulled down to her ankles. The man was holding her down with one hand on her lower back and fondling her privates with the other. Rin was sobbing into her mattress and trembling uncontrollably. Blood was visible between her thighs. The man hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru yet as he and bent down towards Rin's exposed chitsu, intending to penetrate her again. "You're really going to get it now, you little bitch."

Rin writhed underneath him, trying desperately to free herself from her rapist but, he was too strong.

Suddenly something in Sesshoumaru's brain snapped. He had an inkling of the abuse that went on behind these closed doors but, never had he even considered this.

It was simply too much and he was not going to allow it.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the man by the back of his collar and, with brute force, slammed him down to the floor.

The man lay writhing, gasping for breath, clearly confused at what just happened and apparently unable to get up, his small privates exposed.

Rin immediately broke down, sobbing uncontrollably and trying to pull her skirt and panties up to cover herself.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time, he walked over to her quickly, and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the bed and into his arms. She was shaking and completely distraught.

"Rin, we need to go right fucking now." He said to her, raising his voice unconsciously.

Rin only managed a nod of agreement and allowed Sesshoumaru to pull her to the door and out of that horrid place, never to return.

 **Back at Sesshoumaru's House**

Sesshoumaru made Rin some tea and wrapped a fuzzy blanket around her before taking his phone out of his pocket and walking into the other room.

Rin could only hear bits and pieces of his conversation but, she knew he was talking to his Father and that he sounded murderous. She had never heard or seen him this angry and it was making her even more nervous. 'What's going to happen to me now? Where will I go? I can't go back there.. I might not live to see tomorrow.. Oh, Kami... Why did he have to see that.. I've kept this a secret for so long.. Hid it so well..'

After a very long and irate conversation with his father, Sesshoumaru re-entered the dinning room. He slammed his phone down on the table and plopped down beside Rin. He was breathing heavily, ringing his hands and completely lost in thought.

Rin sat her empty cup down and turned to him. She was tainted, soiled.. And now Sesshoumaru knew. The sadness she felt in this moment nearly broke her.

She shook it off for a moment and placed a shaky hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Sesshy...?" It was a one worded question.

Sesshoumaru came crashing back to earth at her touch. His face immediately softened and he turned to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face, nuzzling her soft skin.

He closed his eyes for a moment, keeping her hand on his face. He wanted to make sure he had regained all control before speaking.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes, staring lovingly into Rin's. "You. Will. Never... Never go back to that horrid place." He stated. "In fact, I forbid it." He added, releasing her hand but keeping his eyes glued to hers.

Rin's eyes widened slightly, she hadn't expected this at all. She had been trying to prepare herself for the worst. She sighed out heavily. "Where am I going to go then, Sessh?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled weakly. "You are moving into one of my spare bedrooms. It's all been arranged with my father." He said as he refilled her tea cup. "And that's not all." He added, an evil grin passing his mouth. "My father is going to destroy that orphanage and that man is in for a world of hurt." Rin laid her head down on the table, wrapping the blanket tightly around her, staring up at him. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"What about all my things?" She asked, realising she hadn't even had time to pack a bag or anything.

Sesshoumaru put his head down on the table as well, staring into her eyes, their faces inches apart. He smiled, "That's been arranged as well. We will buy you new things. Better things. Anything you want." He answered. He was extremely angry about the circumstances but, the thought of fully providing for Rin made him extremely happy. All he ever wanted to do since the moment they met was give and do anything he possibly could for her.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "No, Sesshoumaru. I can't let you do that... I can't impose on you like this.." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted so desperately to be with him and for him to be happy but, this was all too much too fast.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sesshoumaru sat up and pulled Rin into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a protective, almost possessive embrace. "Rin. Stop. Please don't cry. Don't you dare waste anymore tears on that awful man. You are staying here and that is final." He said, stroking her hair and rocking slightly.

Rin couldn't handle it, she burrowed into Sesshoumaru's muscular chest, curling herself into a ball in his lap and began to sob and shake.

Sesshoumaru sighed, his heart breaking more and more with every tear that fell from his beloved Rin. There was nothing to be done, she had to get it out he supposed.

They sat there for a long time, Rin sobbing into his chest and Sesshoumaru rocking her gently. He thought of many things as he sat there consoling the girl. But, one thought stuck out like a beacon in his mind. 'This girl will be my wife, and I will never let her go. No one will ever hurt her again...'

Toga, Sesshoumaru's father arrived the very next day. Rin was like family to him. She and his son had spent every spare moment together since the first grade. He had watched as she and Sesshoumaru's relationship and bond grew over the years. He wasn't very close with Rin himself, due only to the fact that he was a very busy business man and traveled a lot. But, he was 100 percent certain that she was good for his son.

Toga had noticed a difference in Sesshoumaru's behavior the very first week after Sesshoumaru met Rin.

Sesshoumaru had never been a very affectionate or happy child. His Mother died when he was very young and it had done a number on him. It made him very closed off and he didn't trust very easily. Which made it difficult for him to make friends. Sesshoumaru usually just played by himself during recess and flat out refused to participate in group projects. When he was home from school, he wasn't even very interested in spending time with Toga. The poor kid just wanted his Mommy.

But, after meeting Rin, there was a drastic change in his personality. He started opening up. He started joking around and laughing and actually wanting to spend one on one time with Toga. Which was something Touga had greatly missed and wished for. He loved his son so much and, as all fathers do, just wanted him to be happy.

Sesshoumaru's school work started improving as well. He was more than happy to work on group projects, as long as he could have Rin in his group, so much that he was usually picked as the team leader.

He won science fairs, Karate tournaments, and piano competitions. He even started a fundraiser in 3rd grade to raise money for the orphanage in which Rin lived.

Sesshoumaru had finally grown into himself and gained the confidence he'd so badly needed. And it was all due to Rin. There was something special about that girl indeed. If it weren't for Rin, Toga didn't know what might have happened. He only knew that she was the solution he'd been searching for.

So, when he heard his frantic teen son's voice on the phone that terrible day, and heard the horrible things that had happened to Rin, he was outraged. Rin was not simply his son's friend. Toga considered her an extension of his family. He'd be damned if he let anyone continue to abuse any child like that, let alone the child that all but saved his own.

Toga put in a leave of absence and took the first flight out of Australia that very night.

Toga bust through the front door and dropped his suitcases. "Rin! Sessh!" He yelled as he walked through the house.

Rin came running down the stairs in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. "Shhh" She put a finger to her lips as she shushed Toga. "Sesshy had a hard night. He only just fell asleep Toga-san." She said, walking up to Toga and giving him a hug.

Toga wrapped his strong arms around the girl, hugging her back. So thankful to see that she was safe. "I was so worried about you Rin-chan." He whispered as he pulled away, looking down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked, pulling her to the dining area and sitting down with her.

Rin looked away from him, really embarrassed about the situation she had brought into his home. "I..." She started but couldn't find the words.

Toga sighed heavily and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, kid. You just let me take care of everything." He said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

Rin looked back at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "I.. I really... I really don't want to impose on you and Sesshy... This is.. This is my fault.. My problem." She managed to stutter out between sobs.

Toga looked outraged. 'That evil bastard did a number on this poor girl...' "Rin-chan, you listen to me and you listen well." He began, the rage enveloping each word. "This is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. And you are family, you will stay here and you will like it." He said, his paternal side poking through.

Rin sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. She looked at Toga, taking in his face. She knew he meant business and nodded. "Hai, kyo." She said, accepting defeat.

Toga smiled lovingly at Rin and squeezed her shoulder again. "Don't you worry about a thing. I've transferred a large sum of money to Sesshoumaru's account and we're going to get you well set up here." He said, before getting up to make some tea. "And that bastard is going to pay. They'll be lucky if I don't burn that kuso orphanage to the ground." He added.


	4. Little Did They Know

**Little Did They Know**

 **The next few weeks**

The next few weeks were like a whirlwind of changes. Toga had personally gone to the orphanage to confront the Matron's husband. He came home with bloody knuckles but refused to explain to Rin what had happened.

"It's been handled." Is all the information he was willing to divulge.

Two day's later the orphanage was closed and the inhabitants had been moved to a new orphanage. One that Toga himself had petitioned the city and put a reasonable sum of money down to open. He himself selected the staff, who had to pass extensive background checks in order to get a position.

Sesshoumaru let his father know that Rin had a bit of PTSD from her time at the orphanage and she couldn't sleep without him. Toga wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of the two teens sleeping together.

As a compromise, he hired a contractor to come in and connect the guest bedroom to Sesshoumaru's by a bathroom and had a second sink and vanity installed as well.

Once the construction plans for the upgrades were laid out and finalized, Toga sat Rin and Sesshoumaru down and had a serious talk with them. "Now, I fully trust both of you. However, you are both at that age where hormones can sometimes influence your judgment. I fully understand and sympathize with this very delicate situation." He said, looking at Rin and smiling weakly.

Rin blushed and started ringing her hands. Sesshoumaru noticed this and grabbed her hands, rubbing them soothingly in his as he continued to listen to his father.

Toga took a mental note of his son's action and smiled approvingly at him. _'Such a gentle and protective boy. He's growing into such a fine young man.'_

Toga shifted on his couch cushion, leaning his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together before continuing his speech. "Now, Rin.." He looked at the girl with such love in his eyes. She was like a daughter to him, and he just couldn't get over the terrible wrong that had been done to the poor child.

He had considered, once before, moving the girl in, after noticing the bruises and welts on her arms and legs. He was kicking himself now, he felt responsible.

"Sesshoumaru has explained to me that you are having trouble sleeping alone at night. To me, it's totally understandable and given the circumstances, I have concluded that it only makes sense that you be able to sleep with Sesshoumaru for the time being."

Rin entailed deeply, tears forming in her eyes again as she smiled at Toga. But, before she could say anything, he raised his hand for continued silence. "But, there will be strict rules." He began, "The door will stay open at all times. You will not change your clothing in front of each other, and you will wear appropriate sleepwear. You will also sleep with separate blankets."

Toga paused for a moment and turned to Sesshoumaru. Who seemed, in his opinion, a bit too excited about this development. "And if even once I walk into that room and something unseemly is going on, Rin will sleep in my bed and me on the floor until the construction is complete. Which I really do not want to do because I love my bed and really need the rest. I have many things to do while I am in town." He finished very sternly.

Rin couldn't help but marvel at the authority about Toga. He was firm yet, very loving at the same time. She could barely remember her own father and it was so nice to have one around again.

Sesshoumaru nodded at his father. "I understand perfectly, and I will not disappoint you." He said in a very mature tone. "I care deeply for Rin. She is very important to me, father. And.. Well.. Given the circumstances. I..." Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and then back to his father. A look of sadness mingled with pure rage upon his face. "I would never even think to go there, sir." He finished, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch cushion. His anger towards that bastard pedophile lit anew.

Toga smiled at his son, knowing exactly how he felt. He had such admiration for his son's need to protect this girl. He really was growing into being such a wonderful young man.

 **Later that night**

Sesshoumaru sat down with Rin at the computer and let her pick out her very own furniture. She was uncomfortable with the idea at first but, with a little coaxing, she was able to pick out quite a few very nice things.

They ordered a full sized futon with a low wooden bedframe. A nightstand, a wardrobe, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a desk and chair.

Sesshoumaru was so happy to be able to provide for his beloved Rin. He didn't care about the price, he didn't even consider it. He knew he had the money to cover it, money had never been a concern of his. But, when Rin saw the total she started to freak out a little bit.

"Sesshy... That's way too much... Let's just get the bed, I don't need anything else, really.." She begged, desperate for him not to spend so much money on her.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, almost amused. "Rin... I want to do this. And you cannot stop me." He said. He had decided to completely ignore her inability to accept his help. He had decided that first day on the playground, that he was going to take care of her, and that was the end of it. Totally set in stone.

She continued to protest but, Sesshoumaru ignored her as he quickly pressed the checkout button.

"It's already done Rin, there's no taking it back now," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Rin bent her head down, looking at the floor. She was just so embarrassed. Embarrassed about what he had seen, embarrassed that she had no other place to go but his house, and really embarrassed that she couldn't even afford simple necessities like bedroom furniture or food.

She felt helpless and lost. She loved this boy, loved him so much it physically hurt, wanting desperately to be released. Her chest tightened and those traitorous tears started to fall. She hated herself in this moment.

She wanted to take care of _him_ , keep _him_ safe... But, it was always the other way around. He was always saving _her_ , always caring for _her_. Ever since that very first day on the playground.

The candy thief would never be anything more than a parisite, a leech. And she hated that about herself.

Rin covered her face with her hands, no longer able to hold back the sobs that had been threatening her all day.

Sesshoumaru's eye's widened and he immediately wrapped his arms around Rin, pulling her into his chest.

"Rin.." It was a command and a question all in one.

"I..I jjjust.. I'm just so... Ussseeless..." She stuttered out between sobs. She wanted to pull away from him, desperately not wanting to burden him further but, she just couldn't. She grabbed onto his shirt, pushing her face further into his muscular chest, letting out heavy sobs into him.

Sesshoumaru felt so many emotions in this moment. He tightened his grip on the girl sobbing into his chest and rested his chin on her head.

He was sad that she felt this way. He knew she felt like a burden but, he just didn't feel the same way. He genuinely wanted to take care of her, he never felt like it was a task. Because to him, it Just wasn't. Taking care of this girl was what kept him going, it filled him with such happiness. A purpose he had never had before.

He was also angry. Angry at the situation and at that awful man. How dare he put his hand's on his beloved Rin. She belonged to him. Rin was his. She was beautiful and perfect and that bastard defiled her like she was nothing. He wanted to kill him. He half wished that he _had_ killed him when he had the chance.

He was also slightly confused. He never understood why she wouldn't just accept his help. He loved this girl with all his heart. Everything good about Sesshoumaru was, in some way, connected to Rin. Without her, he wouldn't be the person he was today. He couldn't understand how she didn't see how much she actually did for him. Rin was the light at the end of his tunnel. His shining star. Every single beat of his heart. He couldn't live without her.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily into her hair. "That's ridiculous. You do more for me than I could ever do for you. It's just money, Rin. It's just paper. It mean's very little in my mind." He said, kissing the top of her head. "What matters to me is you. Making sure you're safe and taken care of... And..." He nuzzled her hair, "Forever being close to you... If I never had to let you go... I wouldn't." He finished, resting his cheek against her head.

Rin took in his words, not understand at all what she could possibly have **ever** done for him. She was confused but his words were oddly calming to her. Her sobs ceased almost immediately. Soaking in every syllable he spoke.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks wet from salty tears.

Sesshoumaru met her gaze, a gentle smile crossing his lips. "You are the _best_ thing that has **ever** happened to me," Sesshoumaru said to her, leaning down and planting a deep and passionate kiss on her plump, rosy lips.

Rin's eyes widened for a moment before closing, succumbing to her savor. She leaned into his kiss, pulling her arms around his neck, her chest now pressed against his.

Sesshoumaru was a little shocked by her response, feeling her budding chest against his sent shivers down his whole body. His hands ran up and down her body, pulling her closer and deeper into his kiss.

 _'Damn... This girl will be the death of me..'_

Sesshoumaru heard his father's footsteps coming down the stairs and panic rose in his chest.

He pulled away quickly, setting Rin gently down on the floor beside him. Both breathless and rosy cheeked. He realized in that moment that he needed to be more careful with her. He could not open that door for her. She was clearly damaged by the abuse she'd experienced. And he was not going to add to it.

It wasn't that he didn't want her. Because damn it, he did. But, she had no impulse control. She had no idea what was too far. He would forever have to be the one to draw that line and watch it carefully.

He looked away from her as Toga entered the room.

"So, do we have furniture for our little Rin-chan?" He asked, a wide smile on his face.

Rin looked up at him, returning his smile. "Yup, Sesshy just ordered it!" She said, a little too enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father happily, "It should all arrive sometime next week." He answered, pushing previous thought's from his mind, the satisfaction of taking care of the girl returning to him ten-fold.

"Well, good! The construction should be done a few weeks from then. We'll store everything in the garage until her room is ready." Toga said, rubbing his hands together.

Nothing made Toga happier than progress. It was deeply ingrained in him that time was money. So, it always made him excited when things happened quickly and went exactly to plan.

"I'm nearly finished with the business I have here in town. But, I do need to return to Australia immediately." He said, the excitement fading away as he looked down at his son. He always hated leaving him, and especially now, with the current situation. But, his business depended on him returning as soon as possible.

He wanted to be there for his son and Rin in this time of need. But, he also knew that Sesshoumaru was strong enough to deal with this without him. He knew he had raised him right.

 _'Or, rather, Rin had saved him just in time...'_

Sesshoumaru smiled at him, "We'll be fine. I got this, dad." He said reassuringly.

Toga clapped his hands together happily, "Great! Well, I have a late dinner meeting with the CEO of Emo Technologies. Hoping to sign that deal tonight." He said as he swiftly left the room.

Sesshoumaru stared after his dad smiling. He was proud of his father and knew that he wanted to follow in his footsteps. He was so successful and he made it seem so effortless. Sesshoumaru desperately wanted to be like that.

He looked down at Rin, who was staring at the laptop again, clicking through different things.

 _'But... There will always be something I want more..'_

The candy thief and the lost boy... Little did they know that this was the beginning of their forever.


End file.
